Bone Deep
by Rebadams7
Summary: It's the 2012 age of Edward.  In the Seventies, a quiet pianist joins the junior class at a small Chicago high school  while another student needs some help getting her voice back in shape.  Who knew attraction could be bone deep.
1. Chapter 1

**Bone Deep, an entry to the Age of Edward 2012 Contest**

**Young Adult Division, **

**Type of Edward: 1970's Edward (Discoward or maybe Lukeward?)**

**Beta Services courtesy of an EBS Beta Brie - With my deepest gratitude - Totally!**

**Let's take a peek back in time. A time when America felt lost after the fun of the Bicentennial, until the first Blockbuster movie. In May of '77 a little film opened in just 36 theaters, that changed the lives of boys and girls and teens around the world. At Luther Academy in Chicago, a new student is joining the Junior Class. A musical genius on the piano, he's quiet, withdrawn a bit and absent often. There is a junior who needs an accompanist for her vocal lessons as she tries to rehabilitate her voice. Everybody could use the Force. Who knew attraction could be bone deep?**

Episode IV–A New Hope

The Cutlass was still showroom shiny as Edward reluctantly slid into the passenger seat. Esme was driving him to school for registration that morning, as he was still feeling the effects of the last visit to the clinic. The good news was, this was his car, part reward and part bribe to keep him in line and all was cleared for a return to school. The bad news was he would have to go back to the clinic in six months, sooner if anything came up. He tried to remind himself just nine more visits like that and he'd be free.

He didn't let himself think too often on the what ifs. J_ust like the trench run, he'd just trust in the Force and let the torpedos fly. They'd hit the target. Right?_

They pulled into a paved lot behind the school._ Jeesh it's tiny. _The thought made him chuckle.

"Edward, we're here. Let's get you set up for junior year." Esme's voice held a note of almost forced cheerfulness. It was a tone that Edward recognized all too well. He didn't want to cause his mother one more moment of pain, and he would live up to her hopes for this day in any way he could. In a few steps they had crossed the asphalt and entered the school.

Across campus, tires grinding on gravel kicked up a fair spot of dust as Bella swung the 67' Buick Skylark into the first parking space she could find. It was a bright Chicago day, and the August sun would have the black vinyl interior oven hot before she could finish her errand. In horror, she noted the foolishness of wearing shorts._ I'm an eedd-e-ot!_ Not like anyone would dare pay her attention, her father was a known figure in the neighborhood as well as the school.

Lieutenant Charlie Swan was not only the head of the police in this precinct of Chicago, he was also on the school council and the church council. There were more eyes watching her behavior than there were eyeglasses in the optometrist's office. At least this morning there had been shade in the medical center parking lot. No such luck here. She shut off the motor just as "Staying Alive" wailed out on WLS. For a moment, she imagined a white suited John Travolta twirling under the mirror ball that spun for the dances in the gym. It would be more likely to have R2D2 cross the parking lot than a fox from just about anywhere appear in her view. She gave a tug to her very, very peach Tee, even if the color was not her favorite, the poster on the front gave it that honor in her wardrobe. Mike Newton caught sight of her entering the gym lobby

"Swannee- Piggee!" He yelled from the hall near the library doors. "You still in need of a light saber there?"

Bella shook her head as she called out, "Not yours." She waited until he was out of earshot to mutter under her breath, "In your dreams, Swedish Chef."

He passed her with a smirk as he headed for the parking lot, and she joined the line just outside the cafeteria that was posing as a bookstore, for junior registration.

"I heard that," came a conspiratorial whisper, "ya va bork bork bork." Angela chortled as she broke into giggling with Bella as they exited the hall. Neither of them had noticed the trio down by the office.

This school was tiny for Chicago with less than six hundred students. It did have an excellent academic reputation, a closed campus, and here, Edward would be allowed to attend class more often. At least, he hoped he would. At seventeen, Edward loved life, he just hated parts of his. He hated having his parents move across the country. He hated that he was so tired this morning, he had to let Mom drive to school. He'd be registering and buying books in one trip today. As they entered the far end near the office he looked down the main hallway to the line of students. He noticed a wavy-haired brunette with cute denim shorts and a bright peach Star Wars tee shirt laugh as she spoke to a tall girl with glasses and pig tales, who passed into that other room.

"You'll head down there as soon as we get your schedule fixed, young man." The portly gentleman tapped him on the shoulder, indicating he should follow them into the main office. At least he could hope this would be quick. Maybe she would still be there when he went down the hall later.

.

That night he made sure to take a cool bath. No way was he missing the first day of school this year. The pile of books and the shiny new photo ID proclaimed him as a junior at Luther Academy, high school calling his name. He hadn't met the brunette yet, but there were only 136 members of the Junior Class. How hard could it be?

It seemed like his head had just hit the pillow when _Hot Blooded_ exploded out of his clock radio. In no time at all he was out the door and down the road. Edward Cullen sat in the brand new Cutlass, grateful for the blasts of air conditioning that kept the heat outside. The two-door was touted as a reward for agreeing to move, yet he knew it was more likely an unnecessary bribe. Northwestern held promise, and Carlisle had jumped at the chance to join the cutting–edge facility. Carlisle wanted to do everything he could to progress treatment and research, and this was his big break.

Esme's project was the house. Living in an avocado kitchened tract house was never to her liking, and the aging Longwood mansion had bloomed over the course of the summer under his mother's careful and thorough restoration. He'd been so absent his sophomore year that it was a miracle he'd kept up with his classes at all. New house, new friends, new school, new city, new ride...any disgruntled teen would jump at the chance for a change, too. In that way, his motivation resembled his father's.

He exited the Cutlass at the same time the '67 Skylark turned into the lot. His luck was holding. The one of 136 that counted was in Physics, his first class

The day morphed into a week, and the week into a month. In retrospect, Edward would tell you it happened because of the Force, of a girl. A brown-eyed, curvy sprite who crossed his path over and again each day. Physics, Capella Choir, Advanced French.

It was just the second week of classes when in choir, Mr Kirken, the director, asked for a volunteer for extra credit. He'd explained a student needed practice three times a week for vocal rehabilitation. Edward hadn't demonstrated his skill yet, but the idea of helping someone regain his or her voice made him raise his hand. During the start of lunch he had played a bit of his repertoire, impressing the director. He was given a pass for 7th period

He learned he would be helping _her_ that very afternoon.

Bella Swan had the new guy in three classes that term. She found him in her physics class, feeling odd, being observed paying Miss Reggiano her candy debit for acing the Bio final last spring. Betting against Alice Reggiano was a feat never to be repeated. Next, he ended up sitting behind her in choir. He had a sweet tenor voice that was almost in her ear. The coup de grace was her advanced French seminar. He'd impressed the new instructor with his perfect accent and grammar.

He'd had her at his soft "hello" in the hall. Well, that and the "May the Force Be With You" button in his locker.

Edward entered the music room first. It was oddly empty, dim without the glare of the florescent lights. A stream of sunlight bathed the baby grand, raising it from the battered beast and into the sublime. He sat at the keys and began to compose a variation on John William's theme for Leia. He was so lost in the notes, he did not hear the door open.

Bella slipped quietly into the music room, not wanting to let any of the commotion in the hall enter the quiet of an empty room. As she walked through the second set of doors, the familiar space was filled with a melody familiar and yet more complex than any she had ever heard.

In here, the shaft of sunlight caught all the summer's dust, rendering it into sparkling diamonds falling on the shoulders of the pianist. The bronzed head nodded softly in time to the melody.

Before she could make a sound or take a step, Mr. Whitlock, one of the history teachers, burst into the room. "Jim?"

"Mr. Kirken isn't here," Edward replied without turning his head

"Oh, well, sorry then. If you see him, please tell him I have his recorder." With that, he exited the room in a flash.

Edward stopped playing, much to Bella's dismay, and questioned aloud. "Jim Kirk-en?" He didn't even change position

"It gets worse. It's spelled K-i-r-k-e, and his middle name is Theodore." Bella giggled a bit as she relayed the information. It was up to her to approach the bench.

"James T Kirk-en?" Edward stated as he realized the implication of the name. "Oh. Bad. Psyche. Like, Beam me up?"

She continued to chuckle a bit as she spread her music on the piano. " Totally! Oh, so here are my exercises."

For the next half hour, Edward basked in the attention of his muse. He learned she had strained her vocal cords last year with three choirs and two musical shows. He hadn't really noticed her voice in choir. Here he heard the little breaks and jumps and he understood his job. She wasn't going to like him very much now, unless it all worked together and she healed. Pain and patience before perfection. He understood her frustration far better than she could realize. Patience and pain had been his traveling companions for too long.

At the end of the session, Bella thanked him for his patience. Neither one knew that Kirken had watched the session from the entry vestibule that separated the room from the backstage area. If he felt like a guardian angel, it was a short tour of duty. Like his hero, Luke Skywalker, Edward had seemed to escape one fate, only to fall deeper into another.

He'd missed only one day of school so far. It would be an important date, but it would be forgiven this once. Three weeks passed and he was getting closer to Bella. He could feel it.

Bella had eaten her birthday cupcake in French, wondering over how much she was missing that new guy. Thanking _Edward _for his help seemed so small.

The fall service project was announced and the prospect of a gym pass in exchange for just one pint of blood thrilled the upper classes. Edward was sure he shouldn't donate, but he had no desire to smack in the eyes of his classmates. Fortunately for him, the interview before the donation was private. His luck was rockin' as Kate, one of his nurses from a short stay in the hospital that summer, caught him at the first table and brought him to her station.

"Edward, you know you can't do this."

"No one here knows. I'm just me. Edward. Not …"

"Okay, well. Keep on, tell them your hemoglobin is low, you have to eat more meat. You won't be the only one we pass on today."

Edward was comforted by her assurances.

In another cubicle, a junior was checking the box for marrow donation, just in case she couldn't donate blood. A tiny thing, a signature. The Force of a pen on paper in Springfield, making it legal for her to donate, for her to join a registry. For lives to be permanently altered. Letting them go bone deep to save a life. Bella did not consider the force necessarily, just the possibility of doing her bit, a little bit more.

Neither was brave enough to mention homecoming. Neither was surprised to see the other standing at the edges of the gym, admiring the decorations set out by the sophomore class.

It wasn't John Travolta under the glitter of the mirror ball; it was so much better. They may have arrived solo, a silver lining in the cloud of Bella's Skylark being in the shop, so a ride with a sophomore friend and his date had earned her a rose for her bag, and the ride home with Edward would earn her a new title.

It was during a slow dance, the brothers from down under softly asking the question "How deep is your love?" and the answer being delivered with a first kiss on a gym floor. A first kiss after patience. Full of promise and perfection.

Bella would no longer sit next to her boyfriend as he led her through her vocal acrobatics. Instead she stood, promising her proximity only afterwards. It didn't mean there was a dearth of kissing on the bench, it meant neither had to lie about completing her therapy as prescribed. Edward had plans for his girlfriend.

The proof was in her solo at the Christmas concert. In their delight, the Cullens met the Swans after the concert. Esme invited Bella to join their family for dinner at the Paragon, and the Chief and Renee gave a happy nod to their daughter's departure.

No one gave any thought to causing heartache that night. What true parent, or sibling or true sweetheart would? It was innocent, just the teasing of an older sister, home from college, to her younger brother. None of them realized his silence.

It was an innocent question. "With that remission holding so well, I guess you'll start the admission process for college soon?" Rosalie had only realized her gaff when she caught sight of a tear rolling down Bella's cheek.

Edward's fork fell with a sharp clatter to his plate, and in that heavy beat of silence that followed, it became crystal clear that an elephant had entered the room and run over Bella like a freight train. The rest of the dinner was strained.

Afterward, the silence in the Cutlass was only broken by Barry Manilow's _Copacabana. _The irony of the ballad of love lost was not lost on Bella as she rode back with Edward.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bella." The words fell heavy from his lips, laden with sincerity.

He put the car in park, in the pool of light the street lamp formed in front of her house.

"I get why you'd keep it quiet at school. I do. But why not tell me?"

"I was…I wanted...oh hell, Bella, how is it ever a good time to mention–Hey, just a heads up, I'm totally on borrowed time here."

Edward looked into her face, expecting anger or pity. Instead he found sheer curiosity staring back from her brown eyes. It boosted his courage enough so his whole story came out like water pouring out a spigot at full blast.

He began his tale with his adoption. How it cut off one avenue of hope, how he'd been diagnosed at twelve. How it ended of his baseball aspirations. How all of the treatments he'd accepted wore him down and out. How he'd lost roommates to cancer. How he held onto hope this recession would hold, his recession. Not Carter's. The joke fell flat.

How he was in love, how his heart was breaking at the thought of leaving everything. The pain he was feeling was familiar; it was a force bone deep as he spoke.

Her tears were new. The idea that this might come crashing down made her think of Alderaan._ A peaceful, defenseless place blown to smithereens_.

_No, _her subconsciousscreamed at the cold winter sky. _I will not go down without a fight._ Gathering her courage, she asked the hard question. "What's next?"

This was where the truth would hurt. Edward had to explain it to her, so he took the analogy they knew best.

"Bella, I'm adopted. Adopted. I have no blood relatives. Finding what I need would be like a bulls-eye of a womp rat–or hitting that exhaust port with a proton torpedo."

"What, what do you mean?" She moved her hands to the tops of his arms.

"If I relapse, and I refuse to say when I… I have just one option left."

"What is it?"

"It's impossible."

"What? Tell me. It's hope."

"No, Bella. It's not. It's horrible, like walking through fire, but it is not even..."

She grabbed his hands. "Its not. Impossible!" The realization to Bella was at first a dousing with cold water. It was a real threat. "Oh, oh it's one of those transplants. Oh." But it was not here tonight, it was not in the car. It was not going to ruin this night

They parted with a kiss. Not a standard good night, but a moment in time that would be recalled as soul searing. Bella knew what she wanted to spend part of winter break doing, and putting that message into her kiss seemed less crass than just blurting it out. The radio provided the perfect solution, as she simply turned up_,_ _I wannna kiss you all over_ by Exile. WLS to the rescue. Edward rested his lips on her forehead.

"Bella, you have whatever I have to give. I think you might be everything I need."

The next week brought the start of Christmas vacation. Edward drove them to and from classes and they danced around and avoided all mention of it. Instead they studied and watched _Mash_ _and Mork and Mindy_, somehow always managing to miss _Charlie's Angels_.

That elephant was getting hungry and he would not be ignored for long. Edward woke up on Christmas Eve with a familiar ache in his bones. He would be going to church tonight with Bella. He chose to ignore it.

New Year's Eve was not spent with their friends at the planned music party. Bella gave an exhausted Edward a kiss in his hospital bed as the televised ball dropped in Times Square. She cried in the Skylark all the way home.

They watched the Rose Parade, noting the best marching bands and cheered on Michigan, groaning a little at the Big Ten loss.

He'd be coming home on the second, but not back to school for a while.

A few days later a call for Bella came in while she was shopping with her mother. Her father duly noted the call and posted the note to her bedroom door.

It was no decision at all. Of course her blood could be tested for a bone marrow match. _If anyone deserved a miracle, she would never stand in their way._

Esme got the call that morning. She'd been listening to Jane Pauley recount the news as she fixed Edward and Rosalie breakfast. Carlisle had sounded breathless and amazed.

There was a match. A really good, an exceptional match. Edward had to get healthy now. He would need his strength.

They were going to nearly kill him, to give him a chance at life.

Bella came over for dinner with her parents at Esme's invitation. The possibility that something could go wrong would not be broached. A new hope seemed to radiate from Carlisle and he spoke with confidence. Esme spoke quietly with Renee, the mothers' hearts holding all the pain.

Edward sat with Bella on the sofa. He pulled her close, content to just sit, to just absorb the moment. It would not be long before he would lose this closeness. He pondered all the things they'd told him and his parents about his upcoming treatment. The lowdown was heavy. No day in the park. He looked at Bella, kissed her forehead, and enjoyed the scent of her soft hair. It was going to be a walk through fire. _She was totally worth it. To the max. To the bone._

Bella hadn't told anyone about her donation. It was such a little thing, compared to what was coming down on Edward.

It was surreal to be back in class without Edward, knowing what he was facing. Bella finally told Angela about the possible donation

"That's sick!" Angela gasped, "I mean, what are the coincidences? The chances, you know?"

"It's bitchen you can help," chortled one of the other sopranos, but Bella was too lost in her own head. She ignored the comment. _It couldn't be me? _

She turned to Jane. "Thanks. Like, I don't think I'll ever know who gets it. It's, you know, the least I can do."

That night she told her parents. They put aside their fears and agreed to support her through the process. First there was an interview and a doctor's examination. Dr. Gerandy was kind and answered all their questions. She was cleared for donation and scheduled the procedure for the end of the week.

In weekly chapel at Luther and in the church, their names were joined on the prayer list.

Bella was as surprised as anyone with the pain. She figured an overnight in the hospital and a day at home and she'd be good as new, able to get over to the hospital to see Edward. Two days later and she could still just call him on the phone.

She finally confessed to Esme about the donation. It was Edward's -8 day. He was tired and cranky from the radiation and the placement of his central line.

Esme answered his bedside phone. She realized one reason for his crankiness was his lack of time with Bella. Esme was astounded by her news. _What a small world_.

Bella got back to school on Wednesday. She went up to Edward's room that afternoon. It was the last day they got to hold hands, very well scrubbed hands.

Rosalie had headed back to school before zero day. Edward had insisted. He already felt like a goldfish in a tiny bowl, and one more set of eyes peering through the glass was too much.

He watched the nurse hang the bag that held his future. He hoped he'd seen Bella's arm around his mother's shoulder. He knew his dad was at the foot of his bed. In his dreams he saw himself dropping the torpedos into the trench. He'd hit the target.

His cancer was the Death Star. In his dream, he watched the suns set, with Bella at his side.

On Valentine's Day they spoke on the phone, and a dozen red roses were delivered to the Physics classroom.

Bella carried them all day. That afternoon, at the hospital, she found Esme and Carlisle in tears. They motioned for her to come to them, to join them. Tears ran from her eyes as well with the news. The marrow had engrafted. It was working.

Edward did not wake until after Bella had to leave. She'd sat and watched him sleep, each rise and fall of the soft blue blanket gave her more faith. Bella left his Valentine taped to the glass. Just before midnight he woke and read, _Take care of my Heart Edward, I've left it here with you._

Spring brought sunshine and warmth to the winter weary streets of Chicago. The days were long enough now that Bella made the trek up to the University of Chicago Hospital in the daylight. She brought his books and notes back and forth, well, mostly forth.

He'd be working into the summer, but he would keep his credits.

Edward was pacing in his room. A regular room, at last. He would be home for Mother's day. That he could do. _No way_ was his doctor's firm answer when it came to prom.

He was still going to ask her.

Instead of going out for the night, they had their prom in his family room. He got one of those silly tuxedo t-shirts. He played his piano for her. Bella wore a deep blue dress with a handkerchief hem. They put 52nd street on the turntable and danced to Billy Joel on the back patio.

There, under the stars, he dared to dream.

"Bella, when the sequel comes out - I mean, like, the next Star Wars. You know? You will be my date." He said it as a statement.

"Well, totally. I'm there." She pulled him closer, enjoying the newfound freedom to kiss him.

"May 1980. Awesome! It's a date."

**So, a little peek into the past, but is that the whole story? Curious? If So, Review. You never know what might happen. Totally!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Dear Readers**_

**This is such fun, to see your comments. Interesting theories abound!**

**You'll just have to wait for the prequel. I hope it won't disappoint.**

**There is an Epilogue as well, they are both with my Beta and hopefully will be up long before the ides of March.**

**More coming soon, I promise!**

**May the Force, and the BD 1 DVD**

**Be with you, Always**

**Reb!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Prequel

**First off, the all-important disclaimer - all recognizable characters, titles, etc. are now and shall remain the property of their respective authors and creators. The rest came from my imagination**

**I am in awe of the wonderful comments, thanks to you all. Now, I want you to understand how we got to Lukeward and well, if you know SW, it's not Belleia,**

**Bone Deep Prequel**

**Part the First - A Phantom Menace**

June and Renee Higganbotham were as close as cousins could be. They were happy with the fact that along with sharing all their secrets, they also shared the same last name. Their fathers were thrilled that the girls got along well enough to amuse themselves while the brothers watched their beloved football games each fall and winter Sunday in Port Angeles. The girls' mothers were glad to have time to chat and catch up on the week's events

It was a winning situation for everyone in the Higganbotham family.

Mary and George loved their daughter Renee very much, and were delighted she also got along well with Will, her much older brother. Sarah and Jack equally loved their daughter June, and hoped to have another child, though they weren't as lucky. That is why they were thankful for the close, sisterly bond Renee developed with June.

The fifties were kind to them all. Because the auto body repair shop was becoming a prosperous joint family business, they were able to enjoy their windfall with many memorable visits to Disneyland and other camping trips that only increased the bond between their families.

No one could have imagined what the sixties would bring to their world.

**Part the Second, Attack of the Clones? **

**Or Off on Alderaan**

In 1960, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's firstborn son succumbed to SIDS. This tragic loss inspired Carlisle to shift his studies from cardiology to pediatrics, where he believed he could apply his knowledge to understand the syndrome that was not yet fully researched. Carlisle hoped - no, he _needed_ - to change that. He did not want even the short life of his son to be in vain.

1961 was another hard year for the Cullen's. Esme was in a horrific car accident that injured her so severely the doctors informed them she would never be able to carry a child of her own. While in the hospital recuperating, she and Carlisle decided to focus on the path towards adoption. Carlisle would be completing his residency in a few months, and it was the perfect window of opportunity to continue their dream of having a family. By the end of the year they had completed the paperwork and the required home study. Esme was finally cleared by her doctors that fall.

1962 was a better year. Shortly after the end of summer, a pair of children who had fallen through the cracks in the system in California were brought to their attention. Rosalie was a rambunctious nineteen-month-old, and Edward was a quiet four-month-old. It wasn't clear if they were siblings, yet it was noted that Edward had a sibling and somehow the state thought it might be Rosalie. The full parentage was unknown, as both had been foundlings at different hospitals.

The Cullens were just happy to have their family at last.

**While Back on Tatooine**

In 1962, Rear Admiral Peter Brandon and his wife, Charlotte, were celebrating his retirement from active duty in the Navy after twenty-one years of service. Starting in 1941, at the beginning of his service, he had been en route to Hawaii, yet he was delayed in California by a day due to poor weather conditions. This meant that he missed Pearl Harbor by 24 hours. Emboldened by his desire to avenge what happened to his brothers-in-arms in that tragedy, he made sure to never miss another minute of the rest of that war, or the Korean conflict, either. He'd attended Annapolis between hostilities, earning his commission, because he wanted to do all he could for the country he loved and was willing to die for.

Now that the years had passed and he was satisfied with his military career, he felt it was the best time to retire.

He was looking forward to quieter days, yet his wife had other ideas. His son, Emmett McCarty Brandon, was the apple of his father's eye, but he knew that his wife hoped for more children. After a year of trying, they began the process to adopt. In August of that year, a little girl was brought to their attention. They named their blessing Mary Alice, after their mothers, and Emmett doted on his little sister.

In 1963, they moved to New Orleans so that Peter could work for a shipping company on the Mississippi River.

The Big Easy welcomed the new family with a broad smile and open arms.

**Revenge of the Sixties**

In 1960, June Higgenbotham was accepted to UCLA. She'd hoped to become a doctor.

Excited to be on her way, she started classes that year. She was a diligent student and a dutiful daughter, calling home once a week. She took class her first summer too, in hopes of securing high enough marks for medical school.

One night in October 1961, June called her mom, telling of her excitement to be dating a young Lieutenant in the army. To placate her mother's fears of her abandoning her goals, she reported he was slated to go overseas, to a place called Vietnam, and she could concentrate on her studies while he was away, so as not to worry.

She wrote to Renee, just a senior that year, of the fun and sunshine at school in California. She sent her a photograph of her and her Lieutenant Masen. June made it home for a surprise that Thanksgiving, but she did not come home that Christmas, citing a horrible cold and heavy classes during her winter term.

Sarah and Jack had planned to drive to L.A. to help June move into an apartment with several of her friends that summer. When she didn't make her weekly call, they first chalked it up to end of the year activities. But when three days went by without their messages being returned, they contacted the campus police, as the dorms would be closing in a few days and they then drove straight down.

The housemother and a police officer met them at the dormitory doors. June hadn't signed in or out in a week. Her roommate, Becca, had left three weeks earlier for a summer overseas program. They entered her room together. It was clean and tidy, a letter lying on her bed. It stated that her _husband_, Lt. Masen, had been classified as MIA by the army.

Shocked, they realized she had barely begun to pack up her room. In a daze, they filed a missing persons report and stayed in the apartment that should have been hers. After a week, they had to return home.

It would be several weeks more before June's body was discovered in a morgue in Ventura County. She'd been killed in a hit and run. The autopsy indicated she had recently given birth.

No one knew where she had delivered. No one knew what had happened to the child.

The post chaplain informed Hale Masen of his wife's death. The MIA status was a mistake, he explained in a letter to June's parents. While on a rotation state side, he apologized in person, explaining he had wanted her to have his benefits should anything have happened to him. Sarah and Jack never mentioned the baby, and neither did he.

Shaken and sad, Hale remained in the service, eventually returning overseas. The Viet Cong later captured him. He spent several years as a prisoner, coming home as a POW in 1974. He was very ill, and died just one month later. The Higgenbothanms found themselves listed as his next of kin. In honor of June, they buried him next to his wife in Ocean View Cemetery.

They'd learned Hale was an orphan, his family having perished in a tornado while he was still in high school. His only uncle died while he was overseas. Sarah and Jack never spoke of their daughter or her surprise husband again after the burial.

Renee kept the letter and photograph from June in a box of high school mementos. She was busy with her own life. In 1962, she had her firstborn, a daughter, after marrying a Marine of her own. They moved to Chicago after the end of his active duty service in 1970. Renee never knew about her cousins' possible child, only that she had eloped before she died. Mary and George had to watch the last bit of their family leave the West Coast. Will had left college to flee to Canada after his deferral was denied, and he hadn't contacted his parents since. They understood his fear, but his father and uncle had served and they could not condone his actions. They never heard from him again.

Life kept moving forward. Knees were skinned, jobs changed or promotions won, kids grew up, and the rest of the sixties changed the world. Star Trek entertained the masses. This batch of munchkins was too young for the Beatles, but they still listened. The Monkees and the Partridge Family were on TV with the Brady Bunch and Cannon. Kids poured over the Sears Wish Book each year and hoped Santa could read their long lists. Ten-speed Schwinn Varsity bikes were all the rage. Smallpox was conquered, Polio had a vaccine, and the Vietnam War ended after man walked on the moon. Teens wanted stereos of their own for their music in their rooms.

Disco was the new rage, and the U.S was finally gearing up to celebrate its 200th birthday. Some families celebrated and some, that summer, had worries, too.

**So, the beginnings of the tale, and I suppose some of you have a new theory or two. The epilogue is complete and will be posted in a day or two. I'm thrilled to have been chosen as a Judges' Choice Honorable Mention in the 2012 Age of Edward contest. Thank you! Ltlerthqak and thanks to everyone who entered, read, commented and voted! Now I can't wait to hear your theories. Reb!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Epilogue

**Once again, all recognizable characters and plots belong to their creators, the rest I'll claim. Thanks again to everyone who read or voted in the 2012 Age of Edward Competition, I am thrilled to have an Honorable Mention.**

**Bone Deep, the Epilogue**

**Or How I learned to love the Death Star**

**Inspired by true events**

In the spring of 1998, the national media exploded a story about a celebrity athlete's daughter in desperate need of a Bone Marrow Transplant. The beautiful young woman was a combination of heritages, faiths, and races. So far, no suitable donor had been found, but she was determined to spread the word, even if it was the last thing she did.

A photograph, withher famous father's arm around her shoulder, and hers around a group of smiling children - graced the front page of the Houston Chronicle.

Alice Whitlock glanced through the headlines on her coffee break. As a buyer for Dillard's, she was fortunate to work wherever her husband's career took her. The computer industry had been good to Jasper, as he'd moved from defense contracts to banking. The millennium memory crisis had them close to his home and none too far from hers. The article made her grateful for the health of Maria and Peter, now at school, and she paused to reflect.

Memories of a fateful day in her high school cafeteria: Alice was too tiny to donate blood that day, but she did persuade the volunteer to have her sample listed in the marrow donor's lists.

Six weeks later, she came home to her shocked mother. A call from the blood bank at first filled Charlotte Brandon with fear, and then pride, that the petite sprite of a daughter always found a way to help. It would take some doing to convince the Admiral, but after a good southern dinner and a little prayer, he gave his consent. Alice donated her marrow, just hoping she'd be up and about for the Sweetheart Formal. She ended up attending with her girlfriends.

Jasper Whitlock had not transferred to New Orleans until senior year. She was smiling at the memory when her cell phone rang. It was a producer from The Today Show, wondering if she'd like to meet the recipient of her marrow.

BD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella could not believe her eyes as she opened the box. It contained a small print of a movie poster for _The Empire Strikes Back_. "Wherever did you find this, Will?"

William smiled and did a fist bump with his dad and then his little sister, bouncing a bit as he spoke. "It was at that crazy store in the mall. After we saw the movie and heard the whole story from dad I knew I had to get it for you. Ness picked out the frame."

Ness continued the tale, her hands moving in wide pantomime gestures as she spoke. "Mommy, after daddy told us he took you to _that_ movie every night for a week straight, how could we not?" She finished with a little stomp of her feet, before declaring, "Okay, Mom, that is all the presents, so can I get your cake now?"

Will and Vanessa had conspired in the kitchen earlier in the day. They had baked a small cake, wanting a family celebration for their mom before the rest of the Cullen's gathered for a traditional Sunday dinner, as well as Bella's birthday over the weekend.

When they carried in the cake, Bella broke into a beautiful smile. The little cake with blue icing reminded her of the one Edward had baked and decorated it for her birthday senior year; it was the same shade of blue, and he'd put a Jawa and a R2D2 on the top with the candle.

As she blew out her candle, she made the same wish she'd made each year since '79

_Please keep my loved ones safe, the ones I know and the one I don't._ For how could her donation have been done out of anything but love?

The next morning, Bella and Edward both received startling phone calls from The Today Show's producers. They weren't half as surprised as those producers were when at a status production meeting, it was revealed that one of the donors had married one of the recipients.

It was going to be a busy week in New York.

**The Empire Surprises Back**

It was lucky that Emmett and Rose were in Houston for the week with their twins. Jasper wanted to accompany Alice to New York, and Em and Rose were more than happy to take command while they were out of town. It was just one night, after all.

Bella and Edward decided to take the kids with them to New York and asked the staff to arrange an extra day at their expense. It was close to their anniversary. They were given two rooms, and plane tickets for their children. They hoped the show would allow them to be on camera, in order to show how wonderful life could be for people after transplants.

Mary, Sarah, and Jack now all lived in a retirement community near Seattle, after George had passed in '96. Renee called to let them know about Bella and Edward being on The Today Show on Tuesday. They had all been habitual early risers, and retirement hadn't changed that habit. They promised to tune in.

Renee and Charlie would watch from Chicago. Esme and Carlisle were in Arizona, Carlisle having taken a position with the Mayo Clinic there the past winter.

Of course they would all watch. Jasper made sure Peter and Charlotte, along with his folks, were informed, and they watched from their condos in Biloxi.

The wake up call was early, and Bella found herself with the kids in one green room, designated _donors. _Edward was brought down the hall by an excited NBC page. Phil Dwyer, the former Major Leaguer, Cy Young award winner, and soon to be inducted into the baseball hall of fame, was waiting along with another gentleman and woman. Edward could tell the page was excited to meet the athlete, and he shook hands with him as well. Over coffee, he learned that he was the youngest when he'd gotten his marrow, and had to wait the shortest amount of time. Phil's youngest, his only daughter, Renee, was in need of the transplant. She was of mixed heritage and adopted. It was her plight that was driving the national call to increase the number of potential donors.

All eyes turned to the monitors as the commercials ended and Katie Couric introduced Renee and the three donors. First announced was a gentleman named Chris Cooper, who donated back in the early 80's. Cheryl Grey received the marrow, and walked onto the set with a big smile on her face. She crossed past Katie and enveloped him with a hug. They took their seats next to Renee. Phil came in and sat between Katie and his daughter during a commercial break. Next, Katie announced that one of the donors had married one of the recipients. A picture from their wedding filled the scene as Bella took her place at the edge of the set. A page took the children to stand near the cameras. Bella's smile was warm as she basically told her story to her children. "Katie, I was a junior in high school when I signed the form, so I never did learn fully who got the donation. It didn't matter to me, as I watched Edward, my husband now, go through his transplant at almost the exact same time."

"Thanks, Bella. You really did give a great gift, and your children are a testament to that gift giving back. Now, let's meet your recipient after this headline update."

Edward expected to be brought to the set. Instead, the page came for Will French, the other gentleman who'd been in the green room with them. He stared silently into the monitor, wondering who had saved his life?

As the news was announced, Bella stared over at the entrance to the set. She barely registered Katie Couric's voice as she introduced the gentleman who had received her donation. He looked vaguely familiar, without understanding why. Will walked over and gave her a hug. He explained he was named for his father, but his mother did not remember his last name, only knowing he was headed north to work on a fishing operation out in Canada. His mother had married when he was three and he was his son, never _stepson. _ He proudly stated that there was no step in his vocabulary with his siblings either.

Finally, Edward was led onto the set during the next commercial. The cameras came on as he slid his arm around Bella. He, too, saw William and Vanessa, and he gave them a small wave.

Katie introduced him, and they spoke for a few moments about the transplant experience. At last, she announced it was time to meet his donor. When Edward stood to embrace the petite brunette, he couldn't help but notice they had the same cleft in their chins. Bella noted they had the same color eyes, too.

They all stood, Bella and Edward's children included, for a final shot, as Phil and Renee made the pitch for more members on the marrow donor registry, announcing since the campaign started, several more matches had been already made.

Phone numbers, emails, and addresses were exchanged. It was almost a foregone conclusion amongst the donors and recipients that some contact would be continued.

BD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary spoke first. "So, such a resemblance, don't you think?" She placed her hands on her thighs, tapping her fingers against her knees.

Sarah and Jack were in a state of shock. They sat, unblinking for a moment. They had never really considered Edward's slight resemblance to Hale, but Alice had June's coloring and her father's face. Jack spoke first.

"Mary, we'd better get a reunion going. I have a feeling we know what happened to June and Hale's...?" He stood as he spoke and moved over to the window, unable to utter another sound.

Sarah went and got a pad of paper. "Time's wasting. What all do we need to do?" She held the pen and began to scribble names across the sheet. "I hope they'll come."

BD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The TV in the kitchen had just gone to commercial when Renee poked Charlie "I think that girl looks familiar." She rose to search out the box of mementos.

Charlie had no answer; he'd never met June. He just thought they all looked good on national TV.

Renee had never known about June's marriage or missing child. Her aunt and uncle had been as silent on their daughter as her parents had about her brother. Will had left college and wrote he was working his way to Canada to work on a fishing boat. No other contact was ever made with any of the family, as far as she knew

**Some might call this the Return of the Jedi…**

Some say that all the secrets spill before the grave. A few months later, a group of wary adults approached their parents' headstones. Mary had organized the family reunion and brought Alice, Edward, and their spouses over to the cemetery. Not all the pieces were in place, but there was peace in learning their parents had been in love and married. Renee's photograph was one part. It was easy to accept the rest after they'd learned they shared the same birthday and were born at the same hospital. Mary had brought out Hale's flag and his medals. Alice's husband was a veteran and she took the flag for her family, Edward accepting his father's medals.

Life is not an exact science. Love cannot heal everything. Family can be more than just the people you know are related to you. Family also means those we choose to love. When they come together, miracles are more than possible; they happen every day.

**This story was _inspired_ by true events. Marrow donors are always needed. If you are so inclined, please register with your local Blood Center.**

**The young lady who was searching for a donor in real life did not find one in time, but her actions and courage in bringing her situation to light caused many, many other matches to be made**

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, you are the reason I write.**

**Reb**


End file.
